


Man Up !:

by miamivicelover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Man Up ! Series: [1]
Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Dreams, Established Relationship, Fear, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Pleassure Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Realization, Romance, Slash, Talking, Torture, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/miamivicelover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: This happens after the series finale, what if Sonny & Rico don't quit, & keep their jobs?, Rico realizes that he is love with his partner, Will Sonny feel the same way?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!* </p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Up !:

*Summary: This happens after the series finale, what if Sonny & Rico don't quit, & keep their jobs?, Rico realizes that he is love with his partner, Will Sonny feel the same way?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!!*

 

Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs was finding that he has troubling after the ordeal that he, & his partner, Detective James "Sonny" Crockett went through, as they were assigned to proctect a dictator from a drug cartel, & almost got shot & killed for it. Rico, especially, cause he refused to give up the location, & his partner, It was a code that he lives by, & he would be damned if he breaks it.

 

As he tries to relax in his apartment, with a icepack to his side, He is beginning to realize that he is falling in love with his partner, & that he had a crush on him, He would never say a thing, cause he is afraid of being rejected, so he decided to pine from a far, & Sonny would not be the wiser on his feelings, They both would win, & everyone will be happy about that.

 

He decided to take a nap, & he was dreaming about his partner, his golden body, ocean blue eyes, & that perfect smile, Also what Sonny would do to him, once he has him where he wants him, & he was full of pleasure, & he bolted straight up, & said to himself, **"Man up, Rico, & Call the man"**, He picked up the phone, called his friend, & hopefully lover, so he can resolve this once & for all.

 

_"Hello ?"_

 

"Sonny, It's me, Rico, Can I come over ?, There is something that I need to talk to you about, It's important, & it can't wait".

 

_"Sure, Buddy, I couldn't sleep anyways, It's a nice night, but not for a beer, How about scotch on the **St. Vitus** in about 20 minutes ?"_

 

Rico smiled, & said, "Perfect, I will see you then", & he hurried to get dressed, he called a cab, cause he was not clear yet to drive, & he silently urged the driver to go faster in his head, he finally made it to his destination, & got out, He found his partner on the deck waiting for him, looking great, & his blond hair blowing in the breeze.

 

Sonny smiled, & said, "What....", he was caught off guard by Rico give him a scorching kiss, one that made the blond moan, & curl his toes, as they were kissing, the beautiful moonlight & lights of Miami was surrounding them, & they were shutting out the world for the time being, & won't let any interruptions bother them, since they are on leave pending an investigation.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
